


Mage: Chapter 27- A New Plan

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 27- A New Plan

Chapter 27 – A New Plan

Part 1 – The Next Morning  
Alex walked into the living room, closing the door gently behind him as he entered. Tony limply slumped in the chair letting out a series of deep snores. Liz suddenly sat up from her position sprawled out on the couch. She looked around the room dazed for a moment.

“Huh, what was that?” Liz grunted before noticing Alex. “Oh Alex… you're back.”

Liz stood up and began to walk across to Alex, rubbing her weary eyes as she did.

“What are you doing sleeping out here?” asked Alex.

“We were staying up for when you got back. Guess we must have drifted off at some point,” Liz replied as she reached Alex.

Tony’s eyes slowly blinked open as he listened to the chatter. He looked to the pair standing across the room from him. 

“Huh? When did you get back?” mumbled Tony as he continued to wake up.

Liz and Alex walked over to the couch and took a seat.

“I just got in.”

Tony reached his arms back over his head as he stretched his back.

“So what happened? Did you manage to free the prisoners?” yawned Tony.

Alex looked down to the ground for a moment.

“An alarm went off when I pressed the button. My guess is it's somehow linked to Charles’ magic signature so only he can use it. In any case I didn’t get much of a chance to look around after that,” Alex explained.

“Did anyone see you? You weren’t caught on any cameras or anything were you?” Liz questioned in a panic.

“I don’t think so. I didn’t see any cameras.”

Tony looked down to the ground and placed his fingers on his chin in thought.

“This changes things. If we can’t use the controls to free the prisoners then we need to think of a new strategy.”

“I don’t see why we can't just march up to that mansion and kick his ass till he tells us everything we want to know,” Alex added.

“He’s the most powerful man in Sol Dantol. If you do that you’ll have his thousands of goons, not to mention most of the police force, out for your blood,” Tony replied.

Liz looked up from her thoughts and out the window to see the dim yellow glow of the sun beginning to rise. Liz looked across to the clock sitting on the lounge room wall to 

see it reading ten past six.

“Crap. I have a shift in fifty minutes,” Liz said as she stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom. “I have to get ready… We’ll have to continue when I get back.”

Liz reached out and pulled open the door before entering the bedroom and closing it behind her.

Part 2- A Sign Of Trouble

Liz arrived at the front door of Mr Morhan’s home. She pushed open the large door and entered the mansion. There was an eery stillness as the echoes of the door squeaking shut filled the empty halls. She looked around the wide open halls as she walked towards Mr Morhan’s office.

“What’s going on around here?” Liz questioned quietly to herself.

Liz arrived at the door of Charles’s office. She took in a long deep breath as she reached out her hand and knocked on the door. There was a series of quiet footsteps getting louder and louder as they got closer to the door. The handle began to twist around as Thucho pulled the door open slightly to look at Liz.

“Ahh, Ms Elizabeth… thank you but Mr Morhan is busy right now. Just stand in your position quietly and…” Thucho instructed before quickly being cut off.

“Elizebeth? Is that her? Let her in,” called out Mr Morhan from inside the office. 

Mr Thucho closed his eyes tightly as he took in a deep breath.

“Of course sir,” Thucho said pushing the words out against his will. 

Thucho pulled the door open further, smiling sarcastically at Liz as he gestured for her to enter. Liz strode into the office towards Mr Morhan’s desk trying to ignore Mr Thucho’s disapproving glare. Liz reached Charles’ desk, stoping and standing ready.

“Sir,” said Liz.

“It’s good to see you Elizabeth. Right now I need people around that I can trust,” Mr Morhan replied.

“Is something wrong sir?”

“There was a break in at one of my properties last night. I believe that it was the same man you’ve been hired to protect me from. It would appear like he’s beginning to close in   
ready for the strike.”

“A break in? Where was it? Did you catch him?” Liz asked, careful not to pry too much.

Mr Morhan pulled back slightly, hesitant to answer Liz question. Mr Thucho walked to Mr Morhan’s side.

“Where doesn’t matter. What’s important is that he has overstepped himself this time and soon we will have him in custody.  
Liz held back her smile as she listened to Mr Thucho’s overconfident boasting. 

“Yeah right… you’ve got nothing on Alex. Still, this is gonna make things harder.” Liz thought to herself, as she turned her head to look at Mr Thucho. “They're clearly starting to take this a lot more seriously. Even if I can keep my cool, Alex is already struggling to maintain his cover. One more strike and he’s out.”

“Even so,” Charles said, interrupting Liz thoughts. “More than ever it is important that we don’t let our guard down, not even for a second. Go about your regular guard duties and make sure to be extra vigilant.” Mr Morhan ordered.

“Yes sir,” Liz replied as she turned to leave the room. 

“Oh and Elizebeth,” Mr Morhan said.

Liz turned around to face Mr Morhan again, standing ready for her orders.

“I have full faith in you.”

Liz nodded in recognition of Mr Morhan’s trust.

“Thank you sir,” Liz replied before turning around, and exiting the room. 

Part 3 – Changes Things

Liz continued to stand guard outside Mr Morhan’s office. The hallway lights suddenly began to flicker on. Liz shifted her gaze to the large window noticing the darkened sky   
outside. She turned to look at the clock seeing it reading eight-thirty.

“Huh… when did it get so late?” Liz muttered to herself as she turned around to face the door. “I guess my shift is over. I'll just go check in on Mr Morhan before I leave.”

Liz reached out her arm to knock on the door.

“Come in,” called out Mr Morhan.

Liz pushed open the door and entered Mr Morhan’s office, slowly making her way to Charles’ desk. A quiet chime sounded out from Mr Thucho’s pocket as Liz continued her stride. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scanned the screen of his phone for a moment before leaning into Mr Morhan.

“Sir… the tech guys have downloaded the footage from your office last night,” said Mr Thucho.

“Excellent, give me a minute,” Charles said, placing down his pen and looking up to Liz. “Ah Liz, good work… I trust you had no trouble in your duties.”

“Not at all sir,” Liz replied. 

Mr Thucho looked down at his phone screen watching the video sent to him. His eyes widened as he watched. He turned to face Mr Morhan holding the phone out to him.

“Sir… you have to see this.”

“In a minute,” Mr Morhan hissed.

Liz looked up to Mr Thucho, her eyes filling with concern as she noticed his triumphant, cocky glare.

“As I’m sure you know, I've been quite impressed with your performance with us here so far. I need people around who know how to properly follow orders. Because of that, I would like to offer you a permanent…” Mr Morhan’s praise was suddenly cut off.

“Sir, I must insist that you look at this,” Mr Thucho reiterated, holding out his phone to Mr Morhan.

Mr Morhan turned in his chair to face Mr Thucho, his eyebrows narrowing in anger.

“You don’t insist anything of me, what has gotten into to…” Mr Morhan’s rant was cut short as his eyes focused on the screen of the phone being held out in front of him. “Oh… I see.”

Mr Morhan grabbed the phone out of Thucho’s hands, looking down at it intently. Liz looked across to Mr Thucho as his evil smile grew broader and broader. Mr Morhan raised his eyes towards Liz.

“Elizabeth…” Mr Morhan said, his friendly demeanour suddenly being replaced by one of distrust. “Care to explain this?”

Charles turned the phone around. Liz leaned in to view the screen. Her heart began to beat faster and her brow began to sweet as her mind began to panic at the sight unfolding before her on the screen.


End file.
